Unforrgotton Promises
by JustAnotherRegret
Summary: Gordo had thought he was over Lizzie and had finnaly cut her completley from his life. Then on his 16th birthday Gordo asks Parker out on a date and she accepts but during the date Gordo begins to relize something he didn't before...
1. The Past

(1 year previously) 

"Gordo?' Lizzie McGuire whispered from the corner in her room while looking through old yearbooks. "Ya" Gordo replied gruffly as he crossed her room and sat on the bed . "Gordo I'm so sorry about Ronnie and Ethan I never knew how you felt about me if i had known i would have..." She slowly got up and tried to sit next to him on the bed and hold his hand but he turned away and got up and burst everything out .  
"You would have what? felt sorry for me and say oh I'm sorry you like me Gordo but I like other guys and you are just my friend nothing more?", he blurted out. "No!" As she suddenly found some self esteem on the issue. "Gordo you are my best friend and what I don't understand is why you told me you loved me and then walked off on a plane and me calling you and trying to talk to you for about 3 months and not having you talk to me and that's what hurts me the most."

Gordo starred straight ahead and just stood there and didn't say anything for a minute. Then he raised his voice and said,"Lizzie what did you think I would do kiss you back? After you kissed me on that roof in Rome no I can't do that and besides all this time I've been thinking and I have forgotton you Lizzie McGuire I came to say goodbye not to take a stroll down memory lane or make ammends ."

With these words Gordo began to walk out of her room and prepared to leave her life forever until she rushed to his side beside the half open door which was in a sense the door of their freindship and perhaps something more.

She then spoke with ferocity "We are not finnished here." Then she grabbed the doorknob but he gripped it tighter and pulled it out of her grasp before saying,"Yes we are stop acting like a child I thought you were better than that Goodbye."

Still with his powerfully painful words fresh to her ears she then yelled down her stairs, "I hate you David Gordon!" With that Gordo replied softly "I hate you too Elizabeth McGuire." When he started walking out the front door Lizzie ran to her room and colapsed and cried for her friendship and love for Gordo.

(Present)

Gordo's POV

Gordo rolled out of bed on his 16th birthday as his mother yelled up to him from the bottom of his stairs."David Gordon get your ass out of bed your going to be late for school!"

"Alright." Gordo groaned then walked into his bathroom and got ready for school. Twenty minutes later he was downstairs in his kitchen and grabbed an apple and was about to dash out the door cause he had just rememberd he didn't take out the garbage the day before when his mother caught and said. "David I..." Before she could finnish her sentence Gordo interuppted."Mom I can explain..." "What's to explain. Happy birthday son!" Then she gave him a huge hug and Gordo sighed with releif at his luck.

"Uhh thanks mom but i have to go to school bye love you mom love ya dad." Without another word he sprinted out the door and barley caught up to the bus. When he got on he glanced over at the seat 4rth from the back as he walked past to see Lizzie McGuire who rolled her eyes twards him but quickly glanced back before he could hold his gaze.

With that he continued to the very back and sat down. As the bus began to move down the road he started to think about Lizzie and how he regretted so much the day he ever walked out on her and their friendship. He began to think of the way she wore her hair nowadays. Which she put in a low ponytail with her golden curls hanging down and the way she was always trying to keep one little peice out of her eyes. But he just wanted to tell her leave it down and say i love it like that and tell herhow she had become even more beuatiful she already was since he last spoke to her. With that last thought then Parker got on the bus who he was going to ask on a date today then and now.

He waved for her to come sit down in the seat across from him, and to no surprise to him she obliged and sat down. Parker then said to Gordo." Nice day isn't it Gordo. "Oh ya happy birthday!" and she hugged him and whispered in his ear." Hope you have a good one." With a hint of flirting in her tone. "Thanks."

Gordo replied trying so hard not to have his cheeks turn red like they always did when she talked to him. When she let go of him Gordo found his ground again and put up all of his courage to say" Parker tonight I have some extra money and i was wondering if you would wanna hang out with me tonight i mean sorta like a date?" He watched her face as she considerd it for a moment then replied of course I will Gordo I mean after all it is your birthday." Gordo had to twist his hands inside into tight balls of fist to keep from jumping up.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 8 ? We could go out to dinner before the movie starts at 9:45." Parker looked at Gordo and said,"Ok i'll see ya then."Just as Parker was about to kiss Gordo on the cheek the bus came to a halt and everyone filed out. and they both fell foward. "Sorry." she mutterd as she walked down the aisle and out the door.

"Wow." Gordo thought I just got a date with one of the coolest girls in school. Gordo then started to feel guilty and said to himeself." Ya _one_ of the best but not _the_ best."Then with that last thought he walked up the steps and down the halls to his first period class.

i know it seems like Gordo is kind of dark and it seems to be GxP but it **will** be LxG.  
just tell me what u think i know it's really short but it is basically a sampler k if i get more than 7 reviews i'll continue but if not this story will be deleted so read and review please thanks

GoIn-CrAzY


	2. switched classes

Thanks to all of my reviewers I appriciate you so much so I must give them credit 

stormynights78613 dani Ashkash Nick JBGIRL007 kelly lily nom IceSpikeXBlackRose

on with the next chapter!

(Present)

(Gordo's POV)

"Math homework again." He mutterd. "David Gordon is their something that you would like to share with the class?"

Gordo didn't have to look up from his math paper to know Ms. Lugen was standing over him ready to spit fire because she overheard him critisize her great purpose in life, her "love" for math. "David? We are still waiting for a response."

"Umm..." Gordo stuttered. Just then Lizzie walked into the math classroom with a sceduale(A/N i can't spell worth anything(!) in her left hand with a dark purple jewled binder balenced perfectly under her right arm.

"Ms.Lugen?" She spoke quietly. Ms. Lugen then spun around ready to take her fury out on someone but when she saw Lizzie standing there.

As if nothing in the world happend she rushed to Lizzie's side read her scedualeand reorginized her posture, cleared her throught and made an announcement to the entire class.

"Class from my knolege(A/N:see i cannot spell sry lol) that Lizzie has provided for me from the principle that she has been reassighned out of Geometry to this Triganometry course for the remander of the year."

When Ms.Lugen finished I nearly spun out of my chair. Well actually landed right in front of Ms.Lugen's and Lizzie's feet.  
"Gordon!" Ms.Lugen stood over him with a look that to him said he has gone off the deep end now.

Gordo brushed himself off and stood next to Lizzie to his surprise and attempted to reform his composure and gain the "old Gordo" act in front of Lizzie.

Gordo opened his mouth and said,"Uhhhh ummm." That was all I could muster in such an awkward postion! He practically gave himself a headache by yelling that into him mind.

"Very extensive vocabulary Gordon I think maybe I will be giving your english teacher Mrs. Lansing a report on your poor social ,and people skills." Just as Gordo was about to return to his seat filled with embarrasment and shame 3 ft from where he was currently standing he could have sworn theat he saw Lizzie giggle.

"Well Miss McGuire since you two seem to be such funny bunnies together then you two can be partners in this class until the end of the year.So Gordon show Lizzie to her seat. now please."

Oh great this is going to be really easy this year is going to suck i just know it he thought to himself.Not to mention i already started out this year as acting like a jackass who knows how this will turn out.

tbc...

okay so how do you like this chapter? i'm so sorry i have not updated i just have had no time i hope this chapter is just as good as the first okay. Just like my first chapter i am going to put a limit on this chapter as well. I was thinking 5 or more reviews on this chapter and i'll continue any less than that I won't continue k bye.

GoIn-CrAzY


End file.
